Write an equation to represent the following statement. $j$ is $7$ times as large as $6$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${j}{\text{ is}}$ as ${j}=$. Next, let's translate ${7}$ times as large as $ 6$ : $7 \text{ times as large as }}$ ${6}$ means $ 6$ is being $\text{multiplied}}$ by $ 7$. So, we can write ${7}$ times as large as $ 6$ as $ 7 \cdot}{6}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${j}=7\cdot }{6}$ We can also write this as $ j = 6\cdot7$ or $7 \cdot 6 = j$ or $ 6 \cdot 7 = j$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Since ${j}$ is already by itself, we can multiply: $\begin{aligned} j &= 7 \cdot 6\\ \\ {j} &={42} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $j=7\cdot6$ $j=42$